Power Of The Heart
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: Two teenagers enter Duelist Kingdom. Watch as they shape the world around them and aid the Pharoh in his quest for ReBirth. KaibaXOC. HIATUS


Yu-Gi-Oh: Power of The Heart

A/N: Alright peoples, I'm writing this with my friend, Bianca Stormdreamer. She's the one who really got me into writing in the first place and all because I wanted to write Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. I know that I usually write Naruto, but I had to go back to my roots and write something with Yu-Gi-Oh.

With that, let's get on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh the anime, or the manga, or the TCG. WE do own a few original characters that will be used as the main facet for this story.

* * *

Maximillian Pegasus smiled as the ship approached his island sanctuary. Duelist Kingdom was hosting the greatest dueling tournament that had ever been held in history; ancient, or otherwise. He was holding a glass with his favorite aged cognac that he'd gotten a few months ago, due to a trip to Italy. He swirled the glass around and watched the light sparkle off the ocean. This was a really beautiful place. It was too bad that he had to destroy so many lives. His beloved was more important than anything else though.

He smiled as Croquet entered and bowed. "Mr. Pegasus, the duelists have arrived, should we start to watch?" Pegasus nodded and turned around.

"Yes…it's time to see what little Yugi is up to. His duels will be the most interesting." He began to walk away and chuckled as he went. '_You'd better give me a good show Yugi boy…_'

* * *

Alair Sund looked around in interest as the duelists emerged off the boat. He had his new duelist glove securely on his right hand and his two star chips firmly in place. He was rather tall for his age, standing at six feet, his short black hair made him seem a little bit shorter then he was. He looked down and dusted off his jeans and jacket and headed off to find an opponent.

Alair had been named champion of the Midwestern Region of the US and therefore he had been invited to Duelist Kingdom. His deck was one of the deadliest in America, and he doubted that there were many people in Japan that could match that. He looked around cautiously and watched as a small group of people headed towards an arena. He noticed that the shortest one seemed to be the only duelist among them. He rolled his eyes. '_Great, just what the world needs another group of cheerleading duelists._'

He walked over into a small outcrop of trees that lead to an arena oddly enough. He looked at the strange contraption and smiled. It was strangely familiar and odd at the same time. He noticed that a boy was standing there, shuffling a deck looking strangely attuned. His entire focus was on the deck. Alair tilted his head as he approached. "Are you okay?" The other duelist looked at him, shocked and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes…I'm fine, he's fine…we're all fine!" Alair raised an eyebrow. '_O…K…'_

"Would you like to duel?" The boy nodded fervently.

"Yes. Yes. We all want to duel. Life is built on dueling…" Alair shook his head as he went up to one of the platforms.

"Okay then." He stepped on the foot hold and held still as it rose up the card area. The boy and him looked at each other and life points glowed around the edges of the field, each counter reading two-thousand.

They stared at each other for a before Alair spoke. "Get your game on." He set his deck down and watched as the other boy shuffled his own once more before doing the same.

Alair quickly drew six cards and glanced at his opponent, who had only drawn five. "I assume I go first, so I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" A tall figure rose from the forest area on the field and formed into visibility. He looked more like a knight then a warrior, dressed in red, a sword and shield held in opposite hands (1600/1300). Alair glanced at his hand and pulled up two cards. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two glowing spots appeared behind Breaker and Alair waited for his opponent to make a move.

The boy quickly picked up one card before throwing two cards face down. "I end my turn." He twitched and Alair rolled his eyes and drew a card.

"I'll summon one monster in face down defense position and end my turn." Alair threw a card face down and watched as a slot next to Breaker began to glow.

The boy didn't even glance at his hand as he threw a card down onto the field. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." A large bestial man sprung to life and twirled a glaive around, glaring at Breaker as it did (1900/1500). The boy motioned at Breaker. "Crush him." Vorse Raider went forward and struck down in a sweeping motion. Breakers sword came in to intercept the opposing monsters blade.

"Breaker gains a spell counter when he's summoned, which allows him to gain 300 attack points, making him equal to your Vorse Raider." Breaker smirked as he pushed Vorse Raider back. (Breaker: 1900/1300) Alair scowled as Vorse Raider stepped back and glared. "I activate the magic card, Strong Arm!" One of Alair's facedown cards flipped over and showed a well muscled man arm wrestling with an average sized man. "When Strong Arm activates, I'm allowed to take away five hundred life points from an opponent's failed attack!" The other boy remained emotionless as his life points dropped to 1500.

(SCORE: Alair-2000, Boy-1500)

The boy sighed. "I may be Michael Thompson, but I won't let you take my identity." Alair looked confused.

"Huh?" Alair sighed and waved his hand. "Are you done yet?" The boy nodded impatiently and Alair drew another card.

He looked over his hand and scowled. He'd drawn another magic card, and it wasn't the one he needed. His hand consisted of Monster Reborn, Pot Of Greed, and Call of The Dawn. He knew that the last card wasn't necessary for this duel, but it might come in handy if his opponent did anything too weird. He slammed Pot Of Greed down on the field. "I draw two extra cards." He pulled up two and smiled. "I set one card face down," He threw one of the cards he had drawn on the field and set the other next to Breaker. "I summon Dark Navius in Attack Mode." A tall figure appeared next to Breaker, dwarfing him in size, but his attack was severely lacking (200/0000).

The figure glared at Vorse Raider and waved a hand. Vorse Raider screamed in shock as the giant shadow figure hit him with a claw. A strange mark appeared there and Michael looked down at his monster. "What did that do?"

Alair smirked. "That was Navius's seal. For every turn a monster has been on the field, Navius can force it to lose attack points multiplied by turns on the field. Which means Vorse Raider loses 200 attack points." The strange triangle seal glowed a violent red and Vorse Raiders attack dropped (1700/1600). "Now, Breaker, attack Vorse Raider! Violent Whirl Sword!" Breaker charged Vorse Raider and his sword cut through the other creature with ease, leaving a whirlwind in its place.

(SCORE: Alair-200, Michael-1300)

Miya stood about 20 or so feet away from the Duel Platform. She still had a good view of what was going on but was far enough away as not to draw attention to herself. Michael Thompson was dueling another boy, who was probably an American judging by his accent. This was easy for her to determine since she herself was around American's quiet often since she was very involved with tournaments. Miya tried to keep from intermingling with them since her darker skin and Middle Eastern accent pointed her out in a crowd.

Michael was known all over Europe for his use of Fiends and Warriors, the other boy would have a run for his money. His monsters seemed to mainly be Spell Casters, an equal match for Michael's monsters. She studied their duel as it continued; this would give her a sense of what her competition would be like, whether it was Michael or the other boy. She would wait out the duel then introduce herself and possibly engage in a duel with the winner.

Michael pulled a card up off the top of his deck and glared at Alair. "The spirits tell me that this will be your downfall…" He set a monster down on the field in attack mode. "I call upon Dark Sword Wielder. (1000/200)" A dark tall man rose out of the card, wearing a black cloak and carrying a wicked looking curved sword. "Now, Wielder, attack his Life Points directly!" The man cackled and jumped forward and slashed his sword down, a beam of energy moved past Breaker and hit Alair head on.

Alair cried out as the beam struck him, pain shooting across his chest. '_What the hell?!_' He glared at Michael and tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke. "What exactly was that?" Michael grinned.

"The spirits say that Dark Sword Wielder can hit your life points without needing to destroy your monsters." Michael chuckled. "Now you will fall. The spirits have never lied before…"

Alair: 1000 Michael: 1300

Alair glared at his opponent as he drew a card. He looked over his hand and sighed. '_At least I drew Red Medicine, now I won't die right away._' He slammed down that very card into an empty slot. "I activate Red Medicine, which allows me to recover 500 life points!" A pitcher appeared in front of him and shattered, lights shimmered down on him and he took a deep breath as his life points shot up.

Alair: 1500 Michael: 1300

"Next, I'll set one card face down, and then I'll switch Dark Navius to Defense Mode…" Alair flipped Dark Navius's card sideways and the tall shadow figure knelt down, holding its knees. "Now, Breaker; attack Dark Sword Wielder! Violent Whirl Sword!!" Breaker gripped his sword as it began to swirl with violent winds and he charged! Alair blinked as Breaker froze mid-attack and was lifted off the ground and sent back to his spot.

"The spirits told me to remind you that Negate Attack is a very useful card." Michael spoke as one of his cards flipped up. Alair glared at the other boy before nodding. Michael drew a card and quickly set another one face down. "Attack." Dark Sword Wielder charged again, Alair cringed as the blade made contact.

Alair: 500 Michael: 1300

Alair quickly drew a card and smiled. "Sorry Michael. I'm going to have to cut this short." He quickly slapped a card down to the field. "I activate Call of The Dawn!" A magic card rose up on the field, showing a sunrise with men on horseback before it on top of a hill. Alair grinned as his three monsters disappeared. Breaker the Magical Warrior, Dark Navius, Magician on Faith. He knew that those monsters weren't the strongest he had, but they were worth it for this quick duel.

"Call of the Dawn is special as it allows me to call out one monster from my deck, no matter what it is, as long as I sacrifice all the monsters on my field. So, for this order of business, I call forth. Dark Magician!" A tall wizard rose from the field, wearing purple armor and wielding a green staff. "Now, I activate Giant Trunade to send all spell and trap cards back to your hand." He grinned as the powerful vortex of wind sent Michaels three cards back to his hand.

"NOW! Dark Magician, attack Dark Sword Wielder! Dark Magic ATTACK!" Dark Magician smirked as it raised its staff, and sent a burst of dark energy towards the swordsmen. Michael grimaced as his monster disappeared and his life points dropped to zero.

Alair: 500 Michael: 000

Miya's head perked up when she saw Michael's life points hit zero. He probably wasn't going to take this well, this was only round one of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. She was smirked slightly as she stood up, brushed her long dark brown hair out of her face and headed off to congratulate the winning duelist.

"Congratulations on beating Europe champion in the first rounds." Alair looked at her oddly.

"You were watching?" Miya nodded.

"I'm impressed though, you kept going on even though there was a good chance of you losing." She smiled at him. "By the way, can I ask your name?"

Alair grinned and shook her hand. "Alair, Alair Sund. And you are?" Miya smiled and bowed.

"Miya Ishtar, at your service." She gave him a small grin. "It's a good thing to know that I have some competition here." Alair smirked.

"I hope we get to duel sometime then." Miya nodded.

"Eventually, if you prove that you're worth it…" She smiled and crossed her arms.

"If you say so…" Alair grinned at her. Miya smiled at him.

'_At least he's personable._' She stretched slightly and they both turned as Michael came towards them.

"That was a very good duel. The spirits are impressed. Anyone else would have just given up." The European boy quickly pulled off a star chip and handed it to Alair.

"We will duel again, and when we do, I will win." Alair and Miya watched as the other boy walked off.

"Well…he was certainly an interesting opponent." Alair spoke as the boy finally went out of sight.

"I've seen him duel before. It's interesting to watch him with his strong deck." Miya spoke with a slight air of amusement.

"Wait…you mean that wasn't even his good deck?!" Alair was outraged. That kid hadn't even used his best deck. He was reeling back from shock; he should have been a worthy opponent!

"He never uses his real deck, unless it's someone with a really high ranking deck. If he'd known who you were, he probably would have used his good deck." Miya sighed. Alair was certainly…interesting, if a little childish. She knew that he would be a difficult opponent, but she doubted that she would have to face him for at least a few more rounds.

She smiled and looked towards another group of duelists headed their way. "Yugi and his cheerleaders." She was now glaring. She didn't mind them, it was Tea Gardner that she despised, she didn't know the others well enough to hate them.

She turned away. "Well, we shall meet again, and hopefully it's in a duel arena." Miya nodded at Alair and headed off towards the center of the island to find her next duel opponent. Alair looked at her oddly before he was bombarded by…cheerleaders?

"Man! That was an awesome duel!" There were four people, a tall girl in a pink skirt and white shirt, a blonde guy in a green jacket, another guy in a brown trench coat, and short guy with freakishly spiked hair. The blonde guy was the one who'd spoken, and Alair was reeling from his voice. How could Japanese sound so _obnoxious_?!

"Uh…thanks." He tried to sound grateful, but he just sounded stupid.

"I was wondering…where did you get Dark Magician and Call of The Dawn?" The smaller spiky haired youth questioned.

"Um…I got Dark Magician from my father, and I found Call of The Dawn." Alair spoke truthfully. The other boy nodded.

"I just wondered. Dark Magician is a rare card, and my grandpa told me that Call of The Dawn was a special card that was only awarded to high ranking duelists." Alair nodded.

"I was digging around in my attic and just found it sitting there. It was in a box with a whole bunch of other cards. Most of those make up my other deck." The other boy smiled.

"I hope I can duel you sometime then." He held out his hand.

"My name's Yugi…Yugi Moto." Alair smiled and shook his hand.

"Alair Sund. Nice to meet you Yugi." The other three started randomly calling out their names.

"Tristan!" The brown trench coat wearing one yelled.

"Joey Wheeler. You better remember it!"

"Tea Gardner. Nice to meet you." Alair smiled at all of them.

Maybe these would actually be his friends.

Miya looked behind her, Tea and her friends were intermingling with Alair. They'd probably end up being friends. She turned and walked away to find some easy pray for some pratice duels.

* * *

She stumbled upon a small group of about 4 or 5 younger duelists. They were traveling as crowed, and apparently dueled as one too.

9 p.m. Miya shook her head. It had been almost 6 hours since they had arrived at the island. It seemed like only an hour or two. She looked at her chip glove. 7 chips on the first day alone, actually the first couple of hours. Most of the easier duelists were already done with. They were easy targets for easy chips. Her last duel would have to be a tougher duelist to see if she was truly worthy of entering Pegasus' castle.

"I didn't expect you to be here Miya." said a very feminine voice, accompanied by the strong scent of perfume.

"Hey Mai, What are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought that you would sleep on that boat like most people did."

Mai snickered. "I didn't have to. I tricked Raptor out his room. But Miya, I challenge you to a duel!" Miya looked at Mai's chips. They both had 7. The winner would advance into Pegasus' castle first. Miya was nervous about this, but she knew that Mai would under estimate her, just like she always did.

"You're on Mai."

The two approached a duel platform that reminded Miya of a small cavern, more like a grotto then something that belonged in a forest. She and Mai stepped up to opposite ends of the platform and stepped onto the risers. They both stood still as the platforms were sent skyward and the lights activated around them.

"I'll start this duel off Mai." She drew her first hand. "I place this in defense mode and two cards face down." Miya smiled as one of her monster zones were filled with a sideways card, and two lights appeared behind it.

Mai snickered slightly. "I summon Harpie's Brother! (1800/1500)." A tall man with brown feather wings and a red scarf appeared before Mai in a burst of feathers.

"Now attack her defense monster!" Harpie's Brother charged and raised a clawed hand. It was sent rocketing back as a wall of light halted its progress.

"Mai, you should know better, your Harpie doesn't stand a chance against my Mystical Elf. (800/2000) That means you lose lifepoints." Mai cringed as a tall eleven woman rose before Miya and clasped her hands in prayer.

Mai: 1800 Miya: 2000

Miya drew a card. Wing Weaver, a card that symbolized a lot of different things for her. Mostly it showed that she too could rise above other people. "This duel isn't going to be easy for you Mai. I've gotten a lot better since the last time you saw me duel." She set another card face down and finished her turn.

"Hmm…maybe so." Mai drew a card and summoned it right away. "I call Harpie Lady to the field!" A woman flew down from the sky, with blue skin and pink hair, and talons replacing limbs. She smirked at Miya and folded her winged arms before her.

Miya scowled. Harpy Lady was one of her least favorite monsters, mainly because of the different combinations it could use. With Elegant Egotist, it could become stronger by calling upon another monster. Then there were all of the equipment cards that could be attached to the feathery women. She flipped up a face down card she'd had for a while.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Mai glared as swords of light surrounded her monsters and glowed with a bright light.

Mai glared and simply drew a card, indicating that she had no wish to do anything else.

"I play Declined Price." A spell card appeared before Miya, showing a king waving his hand over a pile of money.

"This cuts the number of monsters needed in a sacrifice in half with the cost of 600 lifepoints." She pulled Wing Weaver out. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Wing Weaver!" Miya grinned as her tall, purple haired angel formed in a burst of light. (2750/2400)

"What? How do you have that card?" Mai looked shocked. "I thought you only had those sad and pathetic monsters!"

"I told you Mai. This duel wasn't going to be easy. My deck's grown up since we dueled last. Now Wing Weaver, Attack her Harpie Lady!" Harpy Lady shrieked in fury and pain as Wing Weaver sent a wave of light towards her, incinerating it in the process.

Mai: 800 Miya: 1400

Mai's face had a look of anger and concern. She was losing the duel, and if she lost she'd have to go duel another couple of losers to get back her chips. Not only that, Miya would beat her into the castle and possibly get the reputation as the better duelist in doing so.

She drew a card and quickly skimmed over it. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards and discard two from my new hand." She smirked as a few feathers fell down over her and she drew three cards.

She looked over her hand and smirked. Harpy Lady, Cyber Shield and Rose Whip were what she had drawn and she had Elegant Egotist and Harpies Pet Dragon. She smirked as she set Harpies Pet Dragon and Rose Whip in the Graveyard.

"I summon Harpy Lady and activate the spell card Elegant Egotist!" She smirked as her Harpy began to swirl around with multi-colored lights and multiplied into three. Each one was protected by golden armor, and each had a different hairstyle. They were glaring at Wing Weaver with barely concealed hatred. (1950/2100) Mai smirked as she set down her favorite equip card.

"I activate Cyber Shield!" The Harpy Ladies smirked as black armor covered their former golden. (2450/2600) (Used by Mai in episode 6) Mai chuckled as she flipped her final face-down card.

"I activate the Spell card, Rush Recklessly! With this, my Harpies gain an additional 700 attack points for the remainder of the turn." Her Harpy Ladies screeched out in triumph as their attack went up once again. (3150/2600)

"Now…Harpy Ladies. Attack with Tri-Spark Blast!" The three Harpies formed into a triangle and an orb of energy sprung to life between them. Mai chuckled as their attack finished charging and was sent at Miya. She saw Miya smirk and she knew something was wrong.

She was correct in her assumption as the attack was frozen in mid-air. Miya shook her head. "Jeez Mai. I thought you knew better then to count your chickens before they hatch." She smirked as her Negate Attack flipped up and was pulled off the field.

Miya drew and examined her hand. She had a few options as to what she could do. With the card that she'd just drawn, she could win. She just had to make sure that Mai wouldn't try anything. Miya slapped a card down on the field and smirked as a gale-force wind sent Mai's equipment card back to her hand. "Good thing I drew Giant Trunade. Now, with my final move; I equip Wing Weaver with Mega Morph! This doubles her attack points, thereby trumping your Harpy!"

Mai blinked as Wing Weaver began to chant, a symbol appeared under it and the creature held her hands up. Miya pointed at the Harpy Lady and shouted one thing as the chanting became a deafening roar. "LIGHT FEATHER STORM!" Mai screamed as a huge wave of light washed over the dark arena, seeming like the sun as everything vanished in that one attack.

Mai scowled as she stepped off the platform. "Alright Miya. You deserve these." She smirked. "If we face each-other in the finals, I will take you down though." Miya smirked back.

"Just make sure you get to the finals Mai." Miya waved as she walked off. She smirked to herself as she passed through the grotto. '_I hope you do get in though…good luck Mai._'

* * *

CARDS USED!

Name: Dark Navius

Level: 3

Element: Dark

Type: Fiend

Stats: Attack: 200 Defense: 0000

Effect: When summoned, you may choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. For each turn they have been in play, subtract 100 attack points.

Description: A tall shadow with horns and yellow eyes. Its opponents fear it's deadly curse.

(ORIGNAL CARD MADE BY ME!)

---------------

Name: Strong Arm

Type: Quick Play Spell

Description: One large burly man, arm wrestling with another and winning.

Effect: When an opponent's monster fails an attack against your own, 500 life points are de-ducted from their life-points.

(ORIGINAL CARD)

---------------

Name: Dark Sword Wielder

Element: Dark

Level: 4

Type: Warrior

Stats: Attack: 1000 Defense: 200

Description: A warrior whose only purpose is to harm others. His blade is tipped with poison to ensure victory.

Effect: This card may attack your opponents Life Points directly.

(ORIGINAL CARD)

---------------

Name: Call Of The Dawn

Type: Normal Spell

Description: An army on the top of a hill during a sun-rise.

Effect: By sacrificing all monsters on the field, you may special summon one monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard; _regardless_ of summon conditions.

(ORIGINAL)


End file.
